New Obsession
by Sorano109
Summary: Erik had a new obsession.


The soft pitter patter of raindrops could be heard throughout the Xavier mansion. It was just after a lovely dinner of lasagna and everyone was starting to relax. The children, including Moira, were set up in front of the television watching some movie that had come on. Erik and Charles, as usual, had retired to the latter's personal library for a few games of chess before bed.

But instead of giving the chess game his full attention, Erik was staring at Charles, deep in thought. He was staring at his bright, aqua eyes, his dark, luxurious hair, and his small, lithe body. He was thinking about Charles' acceptance of Erik, the way that he completely trusted him even when they had barely known each other. He thought about how Charles had saved his life, in more ways than one. He had saved him from drowning and he had told him that he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone. Those sweet words, those words that gave him hope.

All the while, Charles was trying to ignore Erik's absentmindedness. He knew that Erik was staring at him, but he was clueless as to why. He dared not violate Erik's mind and read it to find out why he was watching him. He didn't want to lose what little trust he had gained. So instead of looking at Erik, he watched his cup of tea, staring at his reflection.

After their second game, Charles broke the silence that had settled over the library. "Is something on your mind my friend?"

Erik sat up a little, and paused for a second before answering, "Ah, no, it's nothing."

Charles gave him a look that clearly said_ I don't believe you, don't lie to me._ "Well it must be something. I've beat you in both of our games with very little effort. So tell me, what's bothering you? Is it Shaw?"

Sighing, Erik sat back in his chair, "No, it's not him. But I think that I may have a new obsession."

"Really? What's that my friend?"

Erik dropped his gaze and stared at the chess board. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Unsure now, Charles paused before leaning forward, looking back to his tea, then breathing deeply, he said, "Of course I do, that's what friends are for."

"You."

Startled, Charles quickly tore his gaze from his tea back to Erik, "What?"

"It's you." And ever so slowly, Erik leaned forward, over the chess game. He paused for a second, testing Charles. As if asking if this was okay. But Charles didn't respond, he didn't understand what was happening. Then, without any more warning, Erik gently pressed his lips to Charles'.

Charles didn't move. After the initial shock, Charles went against Erik's wishes and searched in his mind for anything that would tell him that he was being tricked. But there was nothing. Only complete love. Love. Something that he'd wished for for so long. Raven loved him, yes, but only as a brother. Nothing more. All the women he'd met at bars had never loved him. Moira, though she thought she did, didn't love him either. But Erik, strong, aggressive Erik, who had not loved since his mother had been murdered right before his very eyes, loved Charles.

When Charles didn't move, Erik pulled back. But before he retreated all the way, Charles grabbed the front of Erik's shirt in a fist and pulled him back, smashing their mouths together in a kiss. Charles could feel Erik's smile on his mouth and the relief that radiated off of him in waves.

Charles woke with a start, heart pounding. He sighed. Once again he awoke to find himself alone and his legs useless. He remembered that now, he is alone. His love is in the past and, unless he goes against all that he strives for or Erik sees reason, his love will remain in the past.

So much for Erik's new obsession.

In a place far away, another person longs for the past. A past full of love and trust, where he was welcome with open arms and wide smiles. But he knows as well that this is all part of the past. But he will keep these memories forever. Memories of an everlasting, pure love, and he knows that he will never find such a love in another.

**Please Review! It will keep me motivated to write more and constructive criticism will help my writing!**


End file.
